Forest Princess
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: After waiting for 20 years for his blossom to reach maturity, he takes what he bargained for in exchange for her Father trespassing into his forest. Now that he has his beautiful bride to fill the loneliness he has suffered for centuries, he will never let her go no matter how much she fights, she belongs to only him. This will either be two shot or three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. This story will have a lemon later on in the next chapter. It will be my first lemon, so be nice.**

* * *

"You're going to be alright Dad, just hang on." A pink haired girl at the age of 19 kneeled beside her Father's bedside as the old man took raspy breaths while grasping his daughter's hand in his last moments in this world.

Looking up into his daughter's pleading eyes, "It's going to be okay Sakura, you're a strong girl, the strongest & most beautiful child this world has ever seen. I'm forever proud to call you my daughter." He smiled as best as he could despite the pain he was in as he stared lovingly at his only daughter.

Sakura let the tears stream down her face as she pressed her forehead against the knuckles of his already cold hands, "Please...don't leave me." she begged her dying Father, crying as she felt his hand go colder in hers.

Her Father gripped her hand tightly in his one last time as he felt his life leaving his body, "I'll never leave you, my little Blossom. I love forever." he breathed out as he slowly closed his eyes as he felt his soul leave his body.

When Sakura felt her Father loosen his grip, she looked at his face to see him slumbering peacefully in eternal sleep, "Father? Father?"

Onyx eyes watched from trees he has dwelled in for thousands of years & twenty years since the old man trespassed into his forest, looking for a flower to give to his bride as a gift. The old man begged the forest dweller to spare him because he and his bride were already expecting a child. So the forest dweller made a bargain with the soon-to-be Father; should his child be a girl, then the girl shall be taken to live in his forest when she reaches womanhood whether she likes it or not.

' _Now that day has come.'_ the forest dweller thought smiling at the thought of no longer being alone now that this pink haired beauty has bloomed...well almost. He grinned as naughty thoughts entered his mind.

Sakura stood in front of her Father's grave, she & her Father had lived in isolation away from civilization all her life since her Mother died. Since then, it has always been her, her Father and the forest that surrounded her while she grew up. But tonight, will be the night where she leaves their cabin and return back to civilization.

She placed the flowers on top of the mound of soil that signified her Father's resting place as the sky boomed with thunder, warning the people below that a storm was coming before raindrops started coming down on Sakura & the grave she stood in front of.

' _Maybe I shouldn't leave tonight.'_ she thought to herself as she made her way back to the cabin to freshen up for bed.

Once she was out of sight, the onyx eyed forest dweller stepped out of the forest and in front of the old man's grave. All he did was stare at the tombstone before kneeling to place a flower next to Sakura's. The same flower that the old man came into his forest to give to his bride.

' _You raised a beautiful daughter, and for that, you have my word that she will be under my protection...no matter what.'_ He made a promise to the Father's grave before turning into a flurry of leaves.

Sakura pulled a long sleeved night dress over her head as she walked to her bed as the storm raged outside. She sighed, feeling lonely in the empty cabin without her Father around. Her clenched painfully as she thought of her Father, already yearning for his embrace. She allowed her tears to spill as she cried her heart out on behalf of her Father not being here with her.

The forest dweller watched his beloved sob her heart out, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms & whisper words of comfort in her ear as he caressed her smooth skin. He smiled at the thought before returning his attention to the pink haired maiden he intended to have as his bride to see her wiping the tears off her face as she laid underneath the covers on her bed & allowed sleep to consume her.

Sakura slept peacefully in her bed, blissfully unaware of the onyx eyes that watch her with longing and lust as he summoned the vines that crawled up along her bedside window & manipulated the vines to open the window effortlessly as more vines came through & surrounded the slumbering beauty.

Sakura shivered from the cold air the window let in, but did not wake. Wanting to keep his beauty warm, he made the vines pull the blanket further beneath her chin & tucked her entire body in to keep her warm. She smiled contently as she was wrapped tightly in her blankets, dreaming that it was her Father tucking her in the way he always did when she was little. She nuzzled the pillow under her head, remaining unaware of the presence sitting on her window sill, watching her every movement.

He smiled at her childlike actions as he summoned a plant pod next to the window. The pod opened up, ready to receive the human & take it to the dweller's home. He made sure that Sakura was secured in her blanket as his vines coiled carefully around her & lifted her from her bed.

Sakura, in her dreamstate felt as though something was constricting her, like a snake strangling its prey before swallowing it whole. Feeling as though she can't move she tried moving her limbs only to find that she is immobile. Thinking that she wrapped her blankets too tightly around her, she opened her eyes & shrieked when she woke to find herself tied up by vines that are lifting her up & carrying her somewhere. Not wanting to be taken, she thrashed as best as she could in her cocoon in order to free herself from the prison the vines wrapped her in.

Not liking the reaction he got out of his bride, he wrapped a vine around her mouth to muffle her screams as she was carried out to the pod that waited for her.

Trying as best as she can to get out of the vines that held her captive, she didn't notice the man sitting casually on her window sill in her panicked state as she was lowered into the pod.

Tears of fear & frustration streamed down her face as she was deposited into the pod with the vines still wrapped around her as she continued to fight to break free.

Not liking the tears that his bride is producing, he reached into the pod with his right hand & wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb.

Even though Sakura turned her face away from the hand that dared touch her, the hand continued to stroke her face, as though to comfort her. Not wanting to give in, she kept thrashing around to get away from the owner of that hand.

He withdrew his hand from her beautiful face and watched as she continued to fight against the grip she was in. The vines still being under his command, he tightened the vines' grip on her to seize her movement, not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know that she's not going anywhere.

Sakura stopped moving when the vines tightened their hold on her & realized that it was futile for her to struggle against this plant. Sobbing to herself, she turned to see who was responsible for the predicament she was in & was met with a very handsome boy who looked to be in his early twenties, raven hair that stuck up at the back of his head , making it look like a chicken's butt, pale complexion & onyx colored eyes that stared at her with an expression that she could not name.

He smiled comfortingly down at her & reached in to stroke her cheek. She flinched at the contact, but he went on caressing her cheek, the side of her face then combing through her hair, admiring the texture & how runs along his fingers. Without even meaning to, she started to relax as this stranger continued his gentle assault around her face.

He smiled at her as he whispered comforting words to her & softly sang a lullaby to her, hoping that she would fall asleep. It was working when he saw her eyes become heavy with exhaustion as she fought to stay awake.

She felt as though her eyelids were being weighted down as she felt this man's fingers on her face & his sweet soothing voice that lulled her to sleep. Not having the strength to fight anymore, she let her head fall back against the leafy prison & allowed the deep recesses of sleep to swallow her up again.

When he felt his bride fall into her peaceful slumber, her removed the vine from her mouth & stroked her plump lips, smiling as he felt her breath on his thumb & leaned down to kiss her unresponsive lips. Once he was done kissing his unconscious bride, he stood straight as the pod closed, sealing his beloved inside securely before sinking & disappearing into the ground to deliver his princess to her new home.

* * *

 _ **Review, fav and follow if you like this so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura felt warm, more than that, she felt protected as she slept. Yet she felt trapped and couldn't figure out why as she whimpered, trying to wake up. Once she finally opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a green leaf, in fact, as she looked around, she realized that she was inside of this leafy prison.

Gasping when she finally remembered what happened that got her into this situation, she moved around to find herself wrapped tightly in her blanket by vines. Not wanting to give up, she felt around her blanket to find a gap that will help her get out of her cocoon. She smiled when she found a seam behind her and opened it wider, freeing more of herself from her entrapment. When she finally freed her right arm, she grabbed a vine that was wrapped across her chest and pulled 'til it was level with her mouth and chewed through it, cutting it in half and loosening the vines' grip on her. She continued to do this until all the vines are off of her and she's free from them.

She panted by the end of this and laid there in the leafy pod to catch her breath. When she rested enough, she touched the walls of the leafy pod to feel around it's texture and to find the seam that she can rip through and escape. She continued to feel around until she found a weak spot, digging her fingers into the leaf, she tore through and ripped in half with all the strength she could muster.

A burst of light hit her square in the face, she had to shut her eyes tight from the brightness and squint in order for her eyes to adjust to the light. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she poked her head out to see if that stranger was around, waiting to capture her again, but saw no one. What surprised her was the scenery that stood before her was quite beautiful, it looked like an ancient greek garden, with a bridge over a stream, a waterfall that came out of a cave that was high up on her right and fell into a pond below it. The pond had a beautiful aqua color that would've put the ocean to shame.

Admiring the botanical garden before her, she remembered that she was trying to escape. Gripping the sides of the pod, she pulled herself out of her prison, her blanket still wrapped around her, causing her to trip on her way out of the pod and ended up on the grass with an 'oof.'

Disentangling herself from her blanket, she got up off the ground and brushed herself off to get the dirt off of herself. Looking around, she tried to assess where the exit might be, but all around her was the same, trees and plants surrounding her at every angle. Not knowing where else to go, she went with instinct and ran in the direction she hoped would lead her out of here.

Black pupils watched his pink haired bride escape her imprisonment with fascination from the cover of trees. Appearing beside the blanket that was with her when he brought her here, he picked it up and held it to his nose to inhale the scent that Sakura left behind. He started to feel aroused as he continued to breath in her lovely scent, her flowery aroma matching her name.

He smiled as he pulled the blanket away from his face and stared in the direction his bride took off in and began to walk.

Sakura panted as she ran in this dense forest, unable to locate an exit that can lead her out of this forest. Not being able to run another minute, she slowed to a stop and leaned her back against a random tree to catch her breath. She had been running for several minutes, but it felt like an hour for her in this neverending forest. Everywhere around her, the trees look the same, making her feel as though she has gone around in circles non-stop.

 _*Snap*_

She turned around sharply to look for the source of that sound but could not find anything...or anyone. Listening for a few seconds, her heart pounding from fear and excursion, she began to walk backwards in the direction she was running in before as she turned around to start running again...and into something warm that enveloped her in an embrace.

Sakura gasped, before looking up slowly to see the very same man responsible for her being in the woods. This man tightened his hold on her, crushing her front to his, her arms against his chest, her hands balled into fists in order to keep her chest from touching his as he stared down at her with a smile, "I found you, Sakura." he said in his husky voice that made Sakura tremble.

"How do you know my name?" she said as she tried in vain to push against his chest, but his hold on her was like a vice.

The man ignored her question and feeble attempts to escape as he snaked his left arm tighter around Sakura and used his free right hand and gently took hold of Sakura's left hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles, never taking his eyes off her for a second as he continued, "Forgive me, I have yet to introduce myself, my name is Sasuke."

The way he said his name sent shivers down her spine as she tried to pull her left hand free from his grip. When her arm began to ache from her failed attempts to break his hold around her wrist, she unclenched her left fist and glared at him to mask her fear of this dark man, "What do you want?" she growled at him, to let him know that she disliked him.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first, instead, he laid the palm of her hand against his face and nuzzled the warmth of her skin. This action made her eyes widen as she felt foreign tingles resonate from her palm when he nuzzled her hand.

Sasuke reveled in the warmth of her skin, having spent a thousand years without holding onto another person made him forget what skin-to-skin contact actually felt like to him, "You...I want you." he answered her question, leaning closer to her face.

Sakura felt her heart rate pick up speed as Sasuke moved in closer to her, so she did her instincts told her in times like this; summoning her strength, she rested her nails against his cheek and pulled with all her might, clawing his face which made him loosen his grip on her with a shout of surprise, giving her the opportunity to pull away from him and sprint in the opposite direction from him as his hands went to his face where she injured him.

Sasuke winced as he held the right side of his face, surprised wouldn't even describe him when she had the courage to claw his face, leaving four angry red lines in her wake.

Sasuke then smirked as his wounds began to heal themselves, ' _Very brave, and very smart. I like them feisty, I'll enjoy taming this little vixen.'_ he thought to himself as he walked in the direction that he intended for her to run in.

Sakura ran as though her life depended on it...and it did. She didn't look back, too afraid to see him gaining on her.

She cried as fear filled her as she thought of what that man was about to do to her when he said he wanted her, that implication terrified her beyond anything.

She saw a light in the distance, as she ran closer to it, she saw that the light was coming from a window in a two story house on the first floor. She almost cried with joy, maybe she could get some help from these people.

Making a mad dash to the front porch, she rushed to the door and banged furiously against it, "Is someone in there? Please, I need your help!" she pleaded before looking behind her to see if that man was behind her, there was no one. Turning back to the door, she banged on it desperately and cried, "Please, somebody!" she then took hold of the handle and jiggled it to find that it was unlocked as she shot into the house & closed the door as she fumbled with the locks to keep the door locked. Once the door was securely locked, she leaned against the door to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat down.

 _*Creak*_

She felt her heart go into overtime as she slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent sounds from escaping her as she listened intently to what's happening outside the door.

 _*Knock Knock Knock*_

She had to fight down the scream that wanted to escape her throat when she listened to those knocks. Slowly, almost at a snail's pace, she moved to the spy hole and saw Sasuke standing outside with his hands in his pockets, the injury that she gave to him already gone. He raised his hand to the door and knocked three more times then waited a few more moments before sighing in defeat and walking away from the house, disappearing into the woods.

Sakura sighed in relief, taking her hand off her mouth as she leaned her left side against the door, her legs giving out from under her as she slide down the door and closed her eyes in exhaustion, "He's gone."

All of a sudden, something was draped over and around her shoulders, she looked to see that her blanket was wrapped around her, ' _Wait, my blanket? But-I left it next to that...'_ she felt dread begin to well up inside her when she realised that the hands that draped the blanket over her still lingered on her arms. With a shaking breath, she began to move her gaze from one of the hands, along the long broad arms of a man, then finally; to the smiling face of Sasuke, "Welcome home." He said as he stroked her arms with his thumbs in a comforting way.

Sakura stayed stark still under this man's intense gaze until her remembered fear of what her kidnapper intended to do to her snapped her out of it with a cry, "NO!" she shoved him away as she scrambled onto her weak legs and undid the locks before she yanked on the handle, but it wouldn't budge, "What-?" she didn't finish her question when her eyes caught sight of the outline of the door beginning to fuse with the wood surrounding it. She shook her head as fear clouded her mind, "No," she banged against the door, "no, nononono, please no." she begged, not wanting to be in the same house with a man that intends to rape her.

Sasuke felt his heart clench at the sight of his bride being fearful of him and trying to get away from him. He allowed her to let her energy out on the door as she slid down to the floor and wept in despair.

Walking back over to her, he picked her blanket back up, which fell in the midst of her trying to escape him once more, and draped it over Sakura once more.

Sakura flinched at the contact, but was too weak to push him away as he wrapped her in her blanket and rubbed her arms, "Shhhh." he said as he brought her closer to his person as he stood up, picking her up from the ground, her back to his chest, his arms around her front, trapping her arms against her chest, and his mouth resting on top of her hair, kissing and humming to her.

Sakura whimpered and squirmed in his hold, "Let me go." she whispered, too tired to scream as she weakly fought to get out of his grasp.

Sasuke tightened his hold on her in response, "No." he said turning them both around away from the door as he used his magic to return his home to the way it was. Slowly, the furniture and chairs in the living room, the dining room and the kitchen began to look forestry and mystical like the pictures in fairytale books she read as a child.

Sakura was in awe at how beautiful and magical this place looks, immediately forgetting that she was trapped here with Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at her awed expression when she saw him change the interior of their house, ' _If she thinks this is beautiful, wait 'til she sees our bedroom.'_ he thought to himself as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style as he walked toward the stairs that will lead to their bedroom.

Sakura yelped when she was picked up unexpectedly, making her remember that she has to get away from this man as she kicked and struggled to have him put her down, but he ignored her movements and proceeded up the stairs.

Realizing that she could get seriously hurt if she were to be dropped while going up the stairs, she seized her movements and held her arms and hands to her chest and kept her eyes on her lap.

Closing her eyes she prayed, "This is just a dream, it's just a dream, he's not real, wake up Sakura, this is not real." she whispered to herself as she covered her face with her hands, "I need to wake up." she said to herself as Sasuke reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway and turned to the right where their bedroom is and commanded the door to open before he walked in with his bride in his arms before shutting the door behind them.

She uncovered her face when the door shut and looked around only to gasp softly when she sees the bedroom,it was like something out of a woodland fairytale, it had two doors that either lead to the bathroom or the closet, a nature-like vanity, a circular window that overlooks the forest, crystals coming out of the ceiling, serving as lamps to light up the night, and the bed...the bed looked the most beautiful in the room, it was a circular mattress with dozens of pillows at the top of the comforter, but what caught her attention around the bed was the giant flower petals that hang off it, like a flower opened on spring.

It took a moment for her to register that this is the place where Sasuke will have his way with her as she renewed her struggles as Sasuke walked towards the flowery bed, "Put me down," she grunted as she tried to push away from him, "put...me...d-" she yelped when she was tossed onto the soft mattress.

Sakura pushed herself up, trying to fight the urged to snuggle deeper into the bed's softness as she sat up, gasping as Sasuke divested himself of his white tunic as he made his way into bed.

Sakura scooted backwards as he got closer, "No..." she whispered, feeling her fear rise again, "No." she exclaimed as she began to crawl away from him to the other side of the large bed.

The flower bed's petals began to rise just as Sakura was getting closer to the edge of the bed, cutting off her escape as she looked around her to see that the flower bed was trapping her and Sasuke inside.

Darkness surrounded them, Sakura gave whimpers of fear as her fear of the dark made her heart race even faster now that she was trapped with someone who intends to defile her. Feeling around her, her fingers found the velvety surface of the flower petal and tried to dig her fingers though like she did with the pod, but it was thicker than she thought.

When digging her fingers through didn't work, she began pounding her fists against the wall of the petal, "Let me out! Let me out of here!" she pleaded before giving up and crying against the petal.

Sasuke knew of Sakura's fear of the dark, so digging through his pocket, he brought out an orb and sent his chakra into it, making the orb glow blue and float out of his hand and near the top of the petals, giving them light.

Sakura's blurry eyes caught sight of the blue glow that filled the inside of the flower bed. Turning away from the petal wall, she saw the orb floating near the top, bringing a soft glow into the flower pod.

She hiccupped as she turned her eyes from the glowing orb to Sasuke to see him crawling closer to her, his stance reminded her of a predator ready to pounce on his prey, making her shrink against the wall, wishing to get farther away from this man.

"Don't come closer." she meekly ordered, to which he ignored as he crept closer to her until he was inches from her terrified face.

Sasuke smiled down at her as he rested both his hands against the wall behind her, effectively boxing her in with nowhere to go. Her lips trembled with fear, making it harder for him to resist kissing her, everything about her embodies innocence, something he wishes to keep for himself and create with her when they have their baby. He smiled even more at the thought of them having a family as he lowered his head to kiss her on the lips. But Sakura turned her head away, "Don't." she said, refusing to have him anywhere near her lips.

He stopped for a split second, but continued forward to rest his lips against her exposed neck, kissing it, making her gasp at the contact as he trailed his kisses along the column of her neck to her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and nibbling it, causing her to gasp and moan.

' _What is this...this feeling...my body feels so-NO, you can't let him, not with this man.'_ Sakura thought to herself summoning her strength as Sasuke began to caress her breasts through the fabric of her night gown. "NO!" she pushed him away, but Sasuke snagged her wrist and pulled her with him as he pushed them both away from the wall as Sasuke landed on his back with Sakura on top of him.

Sakura pushed herself up on her hands and realized that her hand landed on Sasuke's broad chest. Blushing, she pulled her hand away and tried to sit up, but Sasuke grabbed her other wrist and pulled her back towards him and quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to himself and effectively having her straddle him as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her back as he whispered in her ear, "Did you think it was going to be that easy?" he asked rhetorically before nibbling on her neck once more.

Sakura pushed against him to try and sit up, "Let me up, I don't like this." she whimpered as Sasuke rubbed their chests together and lightly touched her bottom with his fingers, making something burn uncomfortably inside her.

Sasuke allowed her to separate from him, but kept a hold on her to make sure she doesn't go away as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Why, I thought girls love being on top." he asked teasingly.

Sakura blushed deeply at the implication, "It's not that, it's just-" she gasped when she felt something poking her butt. She knew that Sasuke knew by the way he chuckled at the surprised look in her eyes, "I would prefer you to be on top, but I don't think you would participate in us becoming one if you keep trying to escape me." he said as he raised his hips, poking her butt cheek even more.

Sakura became even more distressed as she fought to get away from him, "I don't want this, let me go." she said as she tried to push herself off him.

Vines came out of nowhere and snaked around her wrists and arms and lifted her top half off of Sasuke who sat up with her still in his lap, "The position you are in says otherwise." he said, rubbing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist, causing her to moan and blush at the foreign sensation bubbling inside her, "And it seems your body doesn't agree with you either." he added, noting how she moans when he touches sensitive spots on her neck, back and legs.

"Shut up, who the hell would enjoy being molested by someone who's about to rape them." she denied, turning her face away in a feeble attempt to hide her blush.

Sasuke felt hurt that she would call him something as awful as that, not wanting her to see him as that, he gently cupped her cheek and turned her face to look at him. All playfulness in his eyes gone, instead, replaced with softness and longing, "I'm not going to rape you," he caressed her cheek and brought their faces closer to each other, "I promise, I will make this enjoyable for you, and you'll love it." he said before locking his lips with hers.

Sakura gasped at the contact, giving Sasuke the opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue, wrestling with hers. She shut her eyes tightly as she screamed into his mouth in protest. Needing air, she tore her face away from him, breaking their lip lock as she coughed and took deep breaths so that she can breathe properly.

Sasuke then began to lift Sakura's nightdress up her thighs, exposing more of her skin and white cotton panties, "Wait, stop." Sakura protested, struggling to move away from him, but the vines held her arms above her head, preventing her from leaving Sasuke.

"Shhhh, just relax, this will make things easier for both of us." Sasuke attempted to sooth her as he caressed her thighs and flat belly to arouse her, to prepare for the pleasure that is to come.

Warmth rushed up to her cheeks as she whimpered under his touches that come in contact with sensitive parts of her body, "No." she said quietly as her body betrayed her by giving into his touches and moving with his talented hands, "Stop." she wasn't sure if she was telling her body or Sasuke as he continued his ministrations.

Sasuke smiled at the confused look on her face as he tore the dress apart, causing a yelp of surprise, obviously startled by what he did before realizing that her breasts are fully exposed to his gaze that seem to appreciate what he saw, not in a hungry way, but more in loving way as he brought his hands to her breasts and began to gently knead them, causing Sakura to gasp at the foreign feeling of pleasure that came from her breasts.

Sakura tried to fight these pleasurable sensations that Sasuke was forcing her to feel by squeezing her eyes shut and thinking about home, to escape to her security from what was happening to her. But Sasuke dipped his head to her neck and began kissing it, making Sakura's eyes shook open with a whimper as Sasuke suckled on a tender spot on her neck as he continued massaging her breasts.

Sakura moaned softly, relaxing as Sasuke continued his ministrations on her neck and breasts, gasping again when his fingertips caressed her nipples, unintentionally bucking against him in his lap, her eyes widening when she felt something hard brush against her clothed area that was her only barrier against his manhood.

Sakura began to fight this mentally, trying to come up with a plan to get Sasuke off of her. A plan struck as Sasuke trailed his kisses down to her breasts and started kissing her nipples, making the grow hard in his wet mouth. Sakura moaned at this pleasurable feeling, still fighting it mentally as she began to grow moist down there.

Sasuke kissed her left nipple and massaged her right breast as his right hand snaked around Sakura and caressed her smooth back, eliciting shivers whenever he touched a patch of nerves.

Sakura threw her head back, exposing her neck to Sasuke who trailed his kisses back up to her neck. Just as he was about to kiss her lips, she snapped her head forward, slamming her forehead into his nose, making him grunt in pain as his hands flew to his bleeding nose. Sakura wasn't done yet, she drew her right leg back 'til her knee was to her chin and her foot was on Sasuke's abdomen and kicked him away from her, ignoring the emptiness it caused when his bod left her's.

Sasuke groaned as he sat up, his hand still on his bleeding nose, looking at Sakura who closed her legs and crossed her thighs and ankles together, hindering his view of her panty-covered flower as she glared at him, still red in her cheeks from the after effects of his touch, "Don't touch me!" she yelled at Sasuke.

The pain in Sasuke's nose healed over as he removed his hand from his nose and smiled mischievously at her, making Sakura go on high alert and tug on her restraints.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he raised his middle and index finger to his face and muttered a spell.

Before Sakura could question what he was doing, a hard and warm chest pressed up against her back and hands came around her from behind and started to touch her belly. Looking down at the hands, then to Sasuke who sat up staring at her with that same look of mischief, yet his hands her to himself.

She felt kisses on the side of her neck and whisper, "I wish you didn't do that." Sasuke's voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura felt fear and...excitement? She didn't dwell on why she felt excited when she felt a presence at her side. She looked to her right and saw another Sasuke kneading her right breast, "What?" she exclaimed in confusion before feeling another presence to her left, making her look to see another Sasuke kissing her left nipple.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in fear as three Sasuke clones continued giving her unwanted touches. Sakura shook her head in denial as these sensations began to overwhelm her, "Stop it!" she begged before the clone on her right caught her by her chin and kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he continued massaging her breast. Sakura broke their lip lock by turning her face away, only to be caught in another lip lock with the left clone. The clone ended their kiss to go back to kissing her breast as Sakura tried to catch her breath.

Sakura looked in front of her to see Sasuke kneeling in front of her with a smile on his face, "Why-why are you-*gasp*-doing this?" she struggled to form words as the Sasuke clones continued to touch her.

Sasuke grinned mischievously, "Because you injured me, it's only natural that I punish you." he said, making Sakura's eyes widen at the implication. Sasuke raised his hand to her cheek and lovingly caressed her cheek, "Don't worry though, there won't be any pain, that I can assure you." he added, making Sakura shiver, causing Sasuke in turn to smirk, "Shall we continue?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry to end it right here, but I needed to give you guys a taste for what's to come in the next chapter and to sate your anticipation. The next chapter will be the final.**_

 _ **Leave a review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Shall we continue?" Sasuke asked impishly as he trailed his hand from her cheek, along her neck, between the valley of her breasts, then along her tummy, caressing it with his finger tips, making her shiver as he and his clones continued to touch her.

Sakura kept her legs closed in an effort to stop him from gaining access to her most precious area, "Please, don't." Sakura whimpered as the original Sasuke trailed his fingers to her thighs, making her squirm and close her legs tighter.

Sasuke smiled softly at her futile attempts, he understood her reluctance in giving up her virginity. She wouldn't be able to get far inside the flower prison, but he wants her to be compliant for when he makes love to her. If keeping her bound is the only way for him to have her, then so be it. But he will be patient and gentle with her, as is the way of his people for whenever they get a hold of a human.

With gentle care and skill, he lowered his face to her tummy and kissed just above her belly button, making her tense her stomach muscles upon contact and a whimper escape her mouth as Sasuke continued to kiss, lick and gently suck around and along her tummy.

The kiss here and a lick there was making Sakura's head spin, it didn't help that there are four well muscled men giving her these touches on her very being as the clone behind her not only kissed her neck, but was softly humming a song that she vaguely remembers yet could not name it.

Sasuke kept his lips on her stomach, caressing her with light feathery touches, waiting for Sakura to relax her legs so that he could give her the pleasure he has wanted to give her since she reached maturity. ' _Only a matter of time, love.'_

Sakura was having an inner struggle, her body wants this, yet her mind keeps trying to fight against what Sasuke was doing to her. She gasped and moaned as Sasuke and his clones touched and kissed her, her body already exhausted from the effort of keeping her legs together. In its place, a hot burning traitorous sensation rising from within her as her mind became foggy and can hardly think.

Sasuke felt the signs of Sakura giving in to her lust that he awakened in her innocent body. Looking up at the vines that held her arms straight up above her head, he saw the strain it was having on her muscles. Trusting his clones to keep their hold on her in their respective positions, he commanded the vines to release her arms.

Her numb arms dropped from the vines' hold and were caught by the clones on her left and right, gently and tenderly massaging feeling back into her fingers. This, in turn caused her to sigh in comfort and relief as blood returned to her fingertips.

The moment Sakura relaxed her legs, Sasuke parted them before settling himself on his stomach in between her legs and stared down directly at her clothed area.

Sakura yelped when she felt her legs parting and stared down at Sasuke in horror when she realized that her brief moment of surrender has given Sasuke the opportunity to come face to face with her most intimate area. "What are you doing? Don't look down there. Stop!" Sakura begged as she struggled to close her legs, but Sasuke trapped her thighs on his shoulders to keep her from denying him access to her precious area.

Sasuke, feeling confident that she will not be able to hinder him in his quest, lowered his head down to her flower, making her tense up as he got closer, "No, please don't." Sakura's eyes began to water in mortification and embarrassment for having him so close to her area as she pulled her hands out of the clones' hold and covered her face as she wept in humiliation.

Wanting her to feel some sort of comfort, his clones shushed her in consolation as they pulled her hands from her face and wove their fingers in with hers, giving her something to hold onto.

Still keeping her eyes closed, she turned her face to the side in order to escape the sight of a man's face in between her legs as the clone behind her began to rub his thumbs into her back, in an attempt to ease the tension within Sakura.

Sasuke saw Sakura struggling with herself as the clone behind her continued to massage her back, making her relax once more as a suppressed moan came out of her mouth.

Turning his attention back to her flower, he breathed in the scent her flower was producing without her knowing. Wanting to smell more of her delicious aroma, he lowered his head 'til the tip of his nose grazed her cloth covered pearl, making Sakura gasp and look down, "What are you-*Squeak*." she didn't get a chance to finish as Sasuke dug his nose into her flower and began to breathe in her scent much more than he did earlier.

Sakura started to breathe heavily as Sasuke continued to smell her flower. His hot breath making her wet as he sniffed and breathed into her sensitive flesh while she bit her lip to keep quiet.

Biting her lip in an attempt to stop the noises from coming out proved futile when Sasuke decided to experiment by flicking his tongue across her cloth cover clit once, making her gasp and let out a moan before biting her lip again, afraid to admit her pleasure. Wanting her to make that sound was music to his ears, he decided to flick at her clit more.

Sakura shivered at the feeling of being touched down there for the very first time. She shook her head from side to side in the hopes of blocking out this foreign sensation, but the clone behind her stopped her movement by placing his hands on the sides of her head and held it firmly and gently, halting her movement and forcing her to look down at the original Sasuke pleasuring her.

Sakura made an attempt to turn her head away from the erotic sight, but her movement was restricted by the clone behind her who continued to kiss her neck. Her hands still woven in the clones at her left and right who squeezed her hands in reassurance as they used their free hands to caress her vulnerable flesh.

Sasuke continued flicking his tongue against her panty covered clit until he saw a wet spot form on the the wet cloth below where he was licking. Curious, he moved her panties to the side and exposed her delicate flower to see wetness leaking out of her center, causing him to smile.

After smelling her aroma for a long period of time, he finally gets to _taste_ her. Looking up at Sakura who has all gone red in the cheeks after watching him become up close and personal with her most private area, had tears streaming down her face when he uncovered her precious center, "Please, don't." Sakura begged, not being able to struggle in the grip she's in currently.

Sasuke smiled comfortably at her as he gently cut the fabric away with a chakra covered finger tip, "Don't be afraid. This is part of your preparation." He said as he tossed aside her underwear, leaving her completely exposed to his eyes, "After all, you're already enjoying yourself. Don't deny it, your body tells me everything." He said as he went back to staring at her glistening flower.

Sakura whimpered in mortification because deep down, she knew it was true. No matter how much she has tried to stop him, her body betrayed her. She closed her eyes and wept knowing that he will use her body as his new plaything.

Sasuke's heart clenched at the sight of her tears. He has done nothing but give her pleasure, always putting her comfort first, putting her needs before her own. In an attempt to sooth her discomfort, he rose from his position and crawled up her body until he was face to face with her before placing a hand on her cheek, making her open her eyes in shock as she stared into Sasuke's intense gaze. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he smiled lovingly at her before planting his lips on her's, causing Sakura to gasp at the unexpected contact, giving Sasuke the opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Sasuke's tongue on her own. Screwing her eyes shut, she tried to close her mouth, but Sasuke kept his mouth firmly on hers, preventing her from denying him entry as he continued to dance with her tongue.

Sakura tried very hard to move her tongue away from his, but each time, Sasuke pulled her tongue to intertwine with his in forced participation. Before Sakura knew what she was doing, she began to relax and kiss him back, shyly touching Sasuke's tongue with her own which resulted in a battle for dominance where Sasuke won.

When the need for air became too much for both of them, Sasuke pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. As Sakura took breaths to put her breathing back in order, Sasuke proceeded to trail kisses down her neck, her breasts, her tummy, until he was close to her flower once more.

Without so much as a warning, Sasuke dragged his tongue from the bottom of her slit to her clit, making her squeal through gritted teeth as Sasuke began to feast on her nectar. Sakura's mouth fell open as she moaned, her hips bucking with the movement of Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke looked up at Sakura as he sucked on her pearl, making her pant and moan louder, encouraging him to suck harder and faster and in turn, causing her to scream.

Sakura's movements became more erratic as she felt something bubble inside her. The pleasure that Sasuke was giving her was heavenly until it became unbearable for her to handle. With a shriek, she arched her back away from the clone behind her as she felt something within her snap and break apart, exiting her through her flower where Sasuke drank from.

Sasuke smiled as he licked her clean of her nectar, looking up he watched Sakura ride out her unexpected high as she panted. Sweat glistening on every inch of her body as she closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow of her pleasure.

Sakura yelped when Sasuke suckled her pearl for a moment before releasing it with a pop as he trailed his kisses back up to her neck and started to give open mouth kisses on her neck, distracting her from what his fingers were doing.

Sakura yelped once more when she felt his fingers graze her sensitive opening, "No don't, I-I can't take anymore." she begged, afraid of the unwanted pleasure he forced upon her body.

"Shhh. This will make things easier." Sasuke whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe, making her gasp until it was replaced with a scream when Sasuke slowly moved his index finger into her slippery canal.

His single finger didn't hurt Sakura, but it did bother her enough to want this foreign thing out of her body. Out of reflex, she clenched her inner muscles in an attempt to reject Sasuke's finger. However, his finger continued to slip into her with the help of her discharge thank to her previous orgasm. His finger stopped moving when he was knuckle deep within her flower and kept still for her to get used to the feeling.

Sakura gasped and cried, feeling even more violated with this creature fingering her without her consent.

Sasuke didn't move his finger as her muscles clenched and unclenched around his digit tightly, letting her get used to the feeling as he struggled with his desires to prevent himself from taking her right there.

After a few more moments of Sakura crying, she finally calmed down enough for Sasuke to experiment with her. In a fluid motion, he curled his finger inside her and caressed and a tender spot, making Sakura bite her lip screaming at the unexpected pleasure.

Knowing that he found Sakura's pleasure spot, Sasuke continued to touch that spot and decided to add a middle finger in order to slowly stretch her and increase her pleasure.

Sasuke looked to his left and right clones and decided that it was his turn to be held onto. Dispelling the clones except the one behind Sakura, the last clone gently took her wrists and crossing them around the original's neck.

Sakura at this point became lost in the pleasure, she held onto Sasuke as her body bucking against his fingers that was quickly added by his ring finger, causing her discomfort for a split second before it was replaced by intense pleasure.

"S-Sasuke, I'm gonna-AHHHHH!" she screamed as she held him tightly, her body jerking with the intensity of her second orgasm as Sasuke kissed her neck before kissing her fully on the mouth to which she returned while the clone behind her massaged, caressed and kissed along her back.

Sasuke removed his fingers from her slippery passage, making her squeak into his mouth as his appendages slipped out. Sasuke wiped his fingers clean on his pants before he moved away from Sakura, breaking their kiss and making Sakura whimper at the loss of contact until the clone behind her comforted her by kissing the side of her neck and kneading her breasts.

While Sakura basked in the pleasure the clone was giving her, the original Sasuke stripped himself of his pants, revealing his seven to eight inch rod ready to become one with Sakura.

Sasuke crawled back to Sakura who had her head rolled back onto the clone's shoulder. Before Sakura realized that he came back, Sasuke had her in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and his rod pressing against her belly.

Sakura gasped when she felt something poking her belly, looking down she gasped, there was no way something like that can fit in her. She whimpered with fear, "You're going to kill me with that." she said, feeling weak from her previous orgasms and scared of what's to come.

Sasuke cupped her cheek, making her look into his eyes that were full of reassurance, love and trust, "You will not die, especially by my hands, that I promise you." he said with so much affection and devotion that she forgot that he was about to rape her.

Circling his arms around her back, hugging her tightly to his person, Sasuke lifted her slightly to position her over his rod, "Tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore." he said before he lowered her onto his rod, slipping inside her, stretching her farther than his fingers ever did. Sakura's fingers clawed his back as she experienced the pain, leaving red marks as he continued to lower her. When he hit her hymen, he sent his chakra into the tip to ease her pain before he proceeded and took her virginity.

Sakura bit her lip and screamed when he tore through her hymen and completely sheathed himself inside her. Sasuke kept himself still in order for Sakura to get used to him inside her as his clone gave her kisses on her back to keep her distracted while Sasuke's chakra covered rod healed her insides and dulled her pain.

Sakura stopped biting her lip as the pain completely stopped. Looking into Sasuke's eyes, she saw comfort and concern that he's directing at her, making her blush at the intensity his eyes brought.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, sweating from the effort of holding back from thrusting in and out as he waited for Sakura to adjust to his size.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Sakura rasped out, her throat feeling scratchy from her screams.

Sasuke smiled before laying on his back and dispelling the last clone before placing his hands on her hips, "Then ride me." he said bluntly, making Sakura blush, "What?" she exclaimed at what he suggested.

Sasuke smiled at her blush, "It's your turn to pleasure yourself." he said as he trailed a hand from her hip to her pearl and started thumbing it, making Sakura buck and moan in response as she felt him move inside her, granting her pleasure.

Sasuke removed his thumb and waited to see what Sakura would do next. Sakura became curious, so experimentally, she moved back and forth on Sasuke, moaning at the pleasurable feeling it caused her insides and pearl. With discovered confidence, she repeated the motion again and again, feeling herself heat up and sweat as she leaned back with her hands on Sasuke's knees. Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly as she rode Sasuke for everything he has to offer.

Sasuke groaned at the sight of Sakura contorted in pleasure as she pleasured herself on his rod. He too felt pleasure with Sakura's movements as she moved back, forth, up and down; feeling happy that she has been consumed with lust and desire.

Sakura began to feel that bubble inside her again, only this time it seemed more violent and urgent as she began to ride him furiously, wanting that bubble to burst. Leaning forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, she grinded into him with fury as she locked eyes with his.

Sasuke decided to lend her a hand in her pleasure by coiling his arms around her back and propping his knees into the air, he thrusted up into her vigorously, making Sakura scream louder while he grunted with each thrust he made.

Sakura's scream was cut off by Sasuke connecting their mouths to each other, effectively muffling the sound as she screamed her pleasure into his mouth.

Sasuke's frantic thrusts brought Sakura to an explosive orgasm that shook her body as she threw her head back and gave the loudest scream as she sat upright, trembling with the intensity of her orgasm.

However, Sasuke did not reach his peak yet as he snuck a hand to her flower and sent chakra into her pearl, hardening it to become five times more sensitive as he thumbed her pearl, prolonging her orgasm as he continued to thrust into her.

Sakura's body was having the time of its life, never had it experienced such euphoria as every cell within her body exploded with every pleasure that Sasuke brought her to.

All of a sudden, amidst the pleasure, she found herself on her side with Sasuke behind her. Turning her head to look at him in confusion she said, "S-Sasuke?" her question was stopped by an immediate thrust from Sasuke who held her tightly, spooning her into the protection of his body. His right arm rested underneath her head while the other wrapped around her front, massaging her breasts as he kissed and suckled her neck.

Not having the strength to fight back anymore, Sakura's tired body had no choice but to accept the ongoing pleasure.

As Sasuke continued his assaulting pleasure into her body, soft moans dripped from her mouth as he brought her closer to another orgasm. Once her orgasm washed over her, she softly squealed, her body writhing in pleasurable agony, yet Sasuke was unable to reach his completion.

With stealth and gentleness, he maneuvered Sakura onto her back before continuing his love making. As wonderful as this felt for Sakura, she didn't think her body can handle much more, "No more, please, I can't anymore." she pleaded tearfully yet her tears did not spill as their remained locked onto each other. Sasuke wove their fingers together and placed them above Sakura's head and whispered against her lips, "Yes you can." he kissed her as he picked up the pace, "Yes you can." he said again as rested his forehead on hers, staring intensely into her eyes as his movements shook her oversensitive body.

He abruptly became still as he shook, his orgasm finally taking place as he groaned in ecstasy. His peak triggered Sakura's final orgasm as she whimpered at the violent effect of their combined pleasure.

Sasuke held himself above her, keeping some of his weight off her as his hands remained entwined with hers as they caught their breaths. Once Sasuke got his breath in order, he rolled them over so that she laid sprawled over the contours of his chest as he tucked her head under his chin. He did not remove himself from within her body lest his seeds spill out of her.

Sakura breathed softly as she felt the abyss of sleep slowly tug her down as Sasuke soothingly ran his fingers along her back and hold her right hand with his left, squeezing it in reassurance and promise as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Sasuke." she said as she fought to stay awake, trying in vain to lift herself off of him when she realized what she and this man had just done.

Sasuke tightened his hold on her, stopping her attempt to escape, "Shhhhh." he said as he combed his fingers through her hair, soothing her and lulling her into relaxation.

Sakura couldn't deny that her entire felt like jelly after their long love making, so she allowed her body to be held by Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled as he summoned the petal blankets and comforter at the edge of the flowery bed and commanded them to cover their bodies. With grace and gentleness, the petals covered Sasuke and Sakura, wrapping them in warmth and flowery scents, leaving their heads peeking out of the blankets.

Sakura felt comfortable being wrapped this way as she nuzzled her new pillow that is now Sasuke, making the man smile even more.

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed to the warmth and embrace of Sasuke as sleep finally claimed her.

Sasuke allowed a content smile grace his features as he held his bride, happy that she is now his. Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to claim him as he listened to the heartbeat of his princess.

* * *

 _ **The End...or is it?  
**_

 _ **Sequel anyone?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sequel is up._**

 ** _After months and months of lack of motivation and inspiration, I have finally granted your wish for the continuation. I'm sorry for the long wait, so I hope that you enjoy the sequel._**

 ** _The sequel is called Forest Lover. I hope you love it._**


End file.
